Shatter
by Mitzi
Summary: Just how much does Mamoru love Usagi? Enough to let her go with another, enough to face the Witching Hour alone, every night? We shall see, my dears, we shall see...
1. Prologue

Shatter  
  
By Mitzi  
  
  
Hello, my faithful readers! Tis I, Miss Mitzi, with yet another putting-off  
  
working-on-all-those-multi-parters-fic! I have yet to decide whether this one will be a   
  
multi or not, but I'm sure I'll know by the time I've finished it! That didn't really make   
  
sense, did it…Oh, well. We can't all be geniuses. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
As always, thanks to everyone who reviews, and/or emails me. I like email. A   
  
lot. Just some cheap email pushing there, folks, if you have some time on your  
  
hands…  
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com is always open to comments, compliments, and hot-dog-blitzing   
  
flames!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Though I OWN a PHONE, I own NO Sailor Moon and CO.! Ohhhh, look at   
  
that rhyme scheme! She's in for a Pulitzer for sure!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, guess what. I think this is gonna have to be another multi-parter. Hang on to your   
  
hats, folks, cuz she's doing it again! Somebody stop me before I cause myself harm…  
  
  
***  
  
"Seiya…"  
  
They paused, quiet and cautious, in the harsh light of streetlamp-safety. The mountain   
  
had loomed before, and tonight they would either cross it, or charge back down to the   
  
protection of the status quo.  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
The air was still and choked with tension, apprehension, and the novelty of new love, as   
  
the distance quickly closed with each step they took towards each other. Lips met and   
  
rubbed blithely together, as the couple threw their fears and misgivings out the window   
  
for the chance of being held. A name, phantom-like, rose swiftly between them,   
  
dispelling the romance and breaking the silence.  
  
"Mamoru…"  
  
  
  
He lay, curled fetus-like, on his bed, his chest rising and falling faster than a   
  
shooting star disappears. His eyes, were they open, would be wild and feral, bloodshot   
  
with suffering. His straining hands rose from their clasping duty over his belly as he   
  
stifled another cry of anguish, as his insides twisted and his heart tore. The pain was nigh   
  
on unbearable, but he bore it silently, night after night, unwilling to bring its surcease.  
  
Blue eyes cracked open as silent tears seeped out, trickling down his face while   
  
his soul was viciously, wickedly, ripped from its bonds and tossed to the wind. Mamoru   
  
groaned, and gave in to the promise of an ending to the biting, searing pain as   
  
unconsciousness' black cloak spread like night over the wasteland of his mind.  
  
  
Outside, a clock struck midnight and the witching hour truly began.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yep, it's definitely gonna be another multi-parter. I think that was a prologue, but   
  
I'm not sure…Please, please, please! R&R everyone! Email is nice, too!   
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com Look, I even put my address there for ya!  
  
~Mitzi  



	2. Chapter One

Shatter  
  
By Mitzi  
  
Chapter One  
  
Too tired for AN's right now. Just read, please. And review. And maybe email. Yeah,   
  
whatever. mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I no own.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They stared at each other through the mist of the night, as they heard the clock strike   
  
twelve.   
  
"Oh, I've got to be getting home! Mamo- Mom will be worried about me."  
  
He reluctantly let go of her hand.  
  
"When can I see you again?"  
  
"Soon, I promise." She smiled softly, a brief light in the dark. "It's just that…oh,   
  
it's so hard! I just don't know sometimes." Usagi sighed, and averted her gaze, trying   
  
not to dwell on the subject of her obvious infidelity.  
  
"You don't know because of Mamoru. God, Usagi! When are you just going to  
  
cut loose, free both of yourselves from the ties of the past?"  
  
"Seiya…you make it sound so easy. You're not the one who must look him in the  
  
eye, who must turn around, walk out of his life-"  
  
"People have broken up before, Usagi. He'll get over it."  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder. At night, when it gets so quiet, it's almost as if I can feel   
  
the pain.... I wonder what it'll do to him."  
  
  
  
"Save your pity for someone who deserves it, Usa. A man with no emotions can   
  
feel no pain."  
  
  
Mamoru shrieked in agony as another vicious tremor roared through him, blinding   
  
him with a haze of red and black sheets of tortured pain. His head lolled back as his back   
  
arched with the bonecrushing power of it. His hands fisted and clawed at the sheets, and   
  
he struggled desperately to hold on. More red spots exploded in his eyes, blocking   
  
everything from view. He gasped for breath, chest heaving, choking on his tongue. A   
  
minimally pained after-shock rippled through, and he squinched his eyes closed,   
  
stretching his abused body out on the sweat-soaked sheets. As his hands fought for   
  
physical stability in his shaky, tilted world, he struggled for breath and momentary peace   
  
in his mental horror chamber.  
  
  
Usagi's hand flew up to clutch at her head, as a brief stinging pain breathed through her.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Instantly, Seiya was by her side, concern etching lines in his face.  
  
"Usa? Usa, are you alright?"  
  
Managing a weak smile, she let her hand drop.  
  
"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing."  
  
They continued their stroll down clear, darkened streets towards the Tsukino   
  
house in somewhat awkward silence. Usagi was unable to shake the feeling of   
  
impending doom.  
  
  
Mamoru swallowed thickly, closed his eyes, and grabbed the sheets for support as   
  
he felt the beginnings of another spasm attack, praying to every god within hearing   
  
distance that he would soon pass out. The witching hour was not even a quarter of a way   
  
through, and his body already had burned out of fuel to withstand the batteries of   
  
suffering.  
  
Far and away, a lone girl watched his face through a magic mirror, tear tracks   
  
staining her face. 'If only it didn't have to be this way…If only…'  
  
  
***  
  
As always people, please R&R! It would make me so very happy…  
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com is open to just about everything! Send stuff! Pleeeaaase…  
  
~Mitzi  



End file.
